


Cerberus and Hades -About Loyalty-

by Arcah



Series: Aura Kingdom Short Stories [2]
Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Loyalty, Master/Pet, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcah/pseuds/Arcah
Summary: When Cerberus goes to hunt down the ones who stole a soul from his masters underworld, things go sideways..





	Cerberus and Hades -About Loyalty-

Cerberus and Hades -About Loyalty-

 

\-----  
The maze of chains and madness  
\-----

The sheer malevolent pressure is insane, pulsing, like a massive heartbeat that permeated everything and beats slightly out of sync.  
His master had sent him on a mission, to correct his own mistake, looking for those who had broken their way into his masters realm and stole the soul of a Knight and a father.

He had tried his best, rested not a day in order to find them, hunt them, and bring them before his master. He had a debt to repay, his own failure to guard the gates.

But found the perpetrator he had! The once human Delfonia. Now queen of all things evil. After bravely engaging her in battle, he ultimately lost. And she brought him into her realm, taking him captive.  
The very soul of the knight she stole tortured him for the knowledge he held about his master. They wanted to make the hound betray his master! His loyalty-fueled defiance amused her as she watched his suffering.

 

How many days has it been? Days? Weeks?... months? 

As all concepts of time fade for the loyal hound of Hades, he find his thoughts returning home.

To the onyx black throne of his master, his icy blue gaze resting over him with that slight tinge of annoyance as he over zealously announces his success. Begging his master with his eyes for his approval.  
That scarce moment when his master praises him is all he lives for. The Lord of the underworld's version of acceptance never is more then a nod, but it is enough. And sometimes- when in a truly in a good mood, his hand comes to rest over his loyal hounds hea-

The thought was cruelly ripped from him as rivers of dark energy coursed over his skin- grinding into his bloody flesh underneath. Tearing a scream from his lips that echoes off the bloodstained rusted walls of her torture palace.  
A dark and brooding place. sickeningly cold, not the same as the familiar cold of his masters realm and touch. This was a stalking cold, creepy, heart stopping and making one hyper-sensitive. Burning your lungs with every breath you take.

The hound's lips hung ajar as the former-human male shed his blood, splattering it across the walls alongside with fine ribbons of skin. Scars that would never leave. Fine pinstripes of deep crimson marking him, the ex-knight cut  
His mind almost drifting off as his body cannot withstand the strain and suffering inflicted upon it. 

It meant it was almost over, for now. So Cerberus thought. 

Untill he became strangely aware of a single sensation. A fingernail, digging into the red flesh of his chest. 

"You thought I would let you run~?"

Cold, wrapped around his neck and cut off his breathing. The sensation of her finger over his chest becoming more accurate as she stripped his last safety of feinting away from him with her magic.

"Because I won't~ Pup"

"I could go on forever~" She grinned with a deceptive sweetness. You are so entertaining to watch~ Wrything like the worthless dog you are~Unless you tell me what I want to hear." Her voice was sweet, but not without its malevolence hidden in plain sight, thick and heavy. Venomous. 

Cerberus's strength was long gone, but his loyalty was not. And those who know him know his loyalty is only matched by his snark.  
Hades would frown on how much effort his next actions would cost him, but he formed a shaky grin. Then convulsed his body, withstanding searing pains to spit straight into her face.

 

The absolute lack of reaction in her expression and pose, slowly started to worry him. Why did she not react? Why- 

 

Blood

 

The hound of Hades screamed into the abyss with a voice that collapsed as his lungs slowly filled with blood.  
Her nail had impaled him, and shot out of his spine, thick blood formed at the entrance and exit wounds, and seeped down her arm. 

She placed her high heel onto his shoulder and pulled him off her nail like filth, dropping him where he fell. 

 

Every breath hurt, each small little movement hurt. His vision dwindled as he smelled his own blood overpoweringly strong. Atleast it took away the stink of this place.  
He closed his eyes, and focused what strength he had left to envision the reward he'd get when his master would finally find him. To see those rare moments when his  
master actually smiled.  
He never smiled.

But maybe this time..

That cold hand stroking through his hair, ruffling him behind his ears. 

\-----

When the former-human knight Winston looked upon the pitiful creature Delfonia had caught and was utilizing for her amusement, he saw it crying silent tears. The clear liquid mingling  
with the deep crimson blood that surrounded him. 

How could he look so.. happy?

 

\----  
Somewhere in Azuria  
\----

The envoy shook his head. 

"No, I don't have Andre's Nudes" He sighed. "Why do you think I would have such a thing in the first place?" Morrigan smiled innocuously. "He's such a dreamy man.."  
"Please stop asking me if I have nudes of anyone. I am pretty much celibate." The envoy gave her a leveled look. She just smiled and stole his Dreamy Heaven Cake portion for herself.  
"You will get Diabetes at some point." He remarked flatly without looking up from his tome.

"But it is almost, what do you call it? Christmas?"

"Halloween"

"Owh-" She looked up with a bite in her mouth.  
"What's Christmas then?"

"The one with the fat bearded man, Santa Claus."

"Hmmmm" The distinct 'lost attention' sound hummed through the envoys house. 

"Master it's getting chilly-" She pouted. 

For once wasn't overreacting. It was getting chilly. 

The envoy didn't think much of this other than an opportunity for Morrigan to start wearing more articles of clothing, until a far more serious thought came up.

"Morrigan" He spoke silently. "Could you give me some privacy please?"

The succubus hugged her pillow and sulked, but as the envoy gave her a direct look she complied, vanishing into her pocket of space-time. 

 

Ever since the interview with Victoria, the envoy had not seen nor heard of Hades, the lord of the underworld. Nor had he called upon him, his duties were too serious to.

Yet here he appeared, in the envoy's living-room.

 

The Envoy stood. Regarding the lord of the underworld with respect. 

The man did not look like his usual stoic self. He looked,.. worried. Minutely, but still apparent to the envoy, as he had shared Hades's company often in the field.

"Envoy.

I come to request your aid in a,..." His eyes wandered.

"..personal matter."

 

This could not be good..

 

\-----

 

His limbs were stiff, cold, strung up from his wrists to hang on his injured spine and bone-bare knees. His lips were broken and deep shades of purple. His clipped ear  
had stopped moving a while ago. Blood ran down his face..  
The taste of it was everywhere, along with a new one.. death. Decay.  
The broad beam of hope on a timely rescue had now simmered down to a small ray. But one he committed himself into believing. His master would come find him- he would!

Right?..

"Why else- if he- if I didn't do my best, and he doesn't like me-" Doubt crept into his heart stronger than ever before. The darkness and malevolent energies ultimately affect everyone who comes in touch with it.

"Then why-?" He fought it, desperately thinking back to all those little things.. Hades sitting in his throne whilst he was laying at his feet. That small little graze of his fingertips over his head-

And that time he caught his wine-glass, the knock of his knuckles to his forehead- that counts as a pet, right?- 

Why would he not come?..

He shook his head. 

"Mas-..ter.." He croaked through blood-caked lips. 

What were those sounds he was hearing?.. With the flick of a thrown blade his last good ear was hewn off and he cried out in pain, then a blunt force drove its way into the back  
of his skull and the world became nothingness.

\-----

 

Cold hands.. holding my cheeks.. cold but-.. masters cold-?  
Slowly he opened his eyes, the cold feeling welcoming on his skin, the sheer sensation made his heart race and his tail wag. He could barely believe it.. "Master-!"

 

As Hades found his loyal hound, chained, beaten and left for dead, all he could notice, was that through the blood and grime, through the pain  
he was suffering on his behalf, his loyal hound was wagging his tail as he pulled him into the safety of his embrace.

 

Then followed praise, softly spoken by the hounds mangled ear..  
"Well done, Cerberus"

**Author's Note:**

> Another contest entry! And a continuation of my other work; Victoria and Hades: About the death of those you love
> 
> As always critique is welcomed and appreciated.  
> Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
